


Family means everything

by Ballum_19



Series: Mistakes are made [1]
Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Babies, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Post Mpreg, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballum_19/pseuds/Ballum_19
Summary: Sequel to 'Mistakes are made'
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce
Series: Mistakes are made [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So 'Mistakes are made' is finished and this is the sequel, I hope you enjoy this as much as you did with 'Mistakes are made'

Sophie and Christopher were now a week old it had been the most stressful week of both Callum and Ben’s lives. But they both wouldn’t change It for the world. They were both sat in bed with Christopher and Sophie lying down in front of them, Ben loved moments like this, staring down at their children. The twins were just so curios of everything around them, Stuart was right about one thing Christopher did look a lot like Callum, Ben was glad. Ben knew that Callum still felt guilty for what he had done to Whitney, but Ben had to remind him that Whitney had moved on with her life and that she was happy that Callum was happy.

Of course, Ben and Callum missed Christopher and Paul, but they were both happy that they had found each other. Kathy had been a doting grandmother by helping them out and bringing them home. Ben couldn’t be more grateful for his mum, he’d never experienced handling newborn babies, as he was never there for Lexi. He wish he had now, dealing with one baby was bad enough but with two it was even more difficult, not that Ben or Callum would have it any different they loved Christopher and Sophie with all their hearts, and they were going to be a better dad's than there's had ever been.

Talking of Phil, he had his new son now. One that wouldn’t disappoint him the way Ben did, Louise and Keanu had a beautiful baby girl named Peggy. Of course, Ben still didn’t trust Keanu, but he had other things to worry about. Yes, he loved his new brother, of course he did, he was family after all and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him either. Callum had noticed the look on Ben's face. 

“Babe are you okay?”

Ben sighed but smiled down at his children

“No babe ‘am fine, just thinkin about my new brother”

“Babe look he’ll be fine, but even if he’s not he has you and Louise and me”

Ben smiled at Callum, gosh he loved Callum so much. He loved that Callum had given him two beautiful children; the whole pregnancy went smoother than he expected. Callum was so supportive even when Ben was being a right arsehole, Callum was always going to be there.

“I love ya babe, so much”

“And I love ya more babe”

They both kissed, being new parents was stressful, but they had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum wants to do a baby photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this

Sophie and Christopher were doing well, it had been a stressful few weeks, but Ben and Callum were getting into a good routine. Lexi had been a good help with her new brother and sister, Ben and Callum were so grateful. She was still getting used to the fact that Ben's attention was more on the twins than her, but that didn't mean Ben didn't try to give her most of his attention

Ben was getting used to having his body back, his body was trying to get back to normal after the pregnancy. He was still worried that his weight wouldn't go down and that Callum wouldn't find him attractive anymore, Callum had reassured him that he would love him no matter what his body looked like. Ben was so lucky to have found Callum after everything that had happened with Paul, he didn't think he would find someone so genuine like Callum. 

Yes Ben had gotten pregnant while Callum was still confused and in denial about being gay, but that didn't mean they weren't meant to find each other. 

Ben was currently feeding Sophie; they were both hungry babies. It wasn't any different to when they were both in the womb, Ben was constantly hungry when pregnant and feeding two babies and himself didn't make it any easier, that's probably why the weight had piled on so quick. 

Ben didn't feel himself at the moment, of course being a new parent again was weird, but no Ben just didn't feel like himself. He didn't know if it was because everything had changed so quickly in the last few months, he just didn't know how to put it. He smiled down at Sophie, she was such a beautiful baby but then she had beautiful parents, okay yes that was slightly smug of Ben, but come on when wasn't he?

Ben had just finished feeding Sophie while Callum came into the room after just changing Christopher, Ben had to admit they were a great team, yes they had their moments but Callum loved being a dad, he was such a great dad already even though Christopher and Sophie weren't even a month old yet. 

"Babe I was thinkin..."

"About...?"

"Well I was thinkin we could do a photoshoot, ya know a little photoshoot of the babies"

Ben thought about it while burping Sophie, Ben really wasn't the type to do these sorts of things, but he wanted to keep Callum happy and he thought it wasn't such a bad idea, plus when Sophie and Christopher were older they would have something to look back on

"Babe I think it's a lovely idea"

"You think so?"

"Of course, babe"

Callum kissed Ben on the lips, giving Christopher to Ben while picking up Sophie, he smiled as he bounced her in his arms. Yeah life was good. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher and Sophie start smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cute to write, I know some of it is a bit upsetting and maybe repeated from other chapters but it was cute none the less

It had been a week since Callum had suggested the photoshoot, Ben had been debating it all week, Sophie and Christopher were one month old already , Ben couldn’t believe it his babies were growing too quickly, sometimes he still wished they were in his womb growing safely inside him, feeling them squirm and kick around.   


Ben had to admit he missed being pregnant with the twins, as much as he hated it at times he wouldn’t ever trade it. His body was still changing, it was hard to get used to, yes Ben hadn’t been the most toned guy before the pregnancy but he wasn’t big by any means

No matter how many times Ben would cringe or call himself names, Callum would always be there to remind him that he wasn’t, at times Ben thought he really didn’t deserve Callum at all. 

Callum also reminded him that he’s so happy being with Ben, if it wasn’t for Ben Callum would still be living a lie. No matter how many times Callum would remind him of that it still didn’t sink in properly, Ben still had some guilt. 

Which was weird as Ben didn’t normally feel this way, but he felt slightly guilty for ruining Whitney’s life. But Whitney had moved on with her life and was doing great, she said it herself that she didn’t want Callum to be unhappy. 

Callum was currently feeding and changing Sophie, she was such a daddy’s little girl. Callum was such an amazing dad, Ben thought he’d never be this happy again, especially after Paul. 

His mum had to remind him that Paul would’ve wanted Ben to move on with his life but still remember him. Lexi had been amazing with her new siblings, she loves just looking at the babies fascinated by their small movements and is always alert when they cry. 

She still begged for more siblings, which made Ben, Callum, Lola and Jay all give each other the same look. As much as she pleaded Ben had to remind her that he wasn’t getting pregnant again any time soon and neither was Lola. 

Ben was looking down at Christopher, He was such a cute baby. It dawned on him that they wouldn’t be babies for very long. Ben cherished every moment with Christopher and Sophie, he’d missed out on this with Lexi and felt incredibly selfish and bad. 

All those loving moments he’d missed, all those huge milestones he’d missed. He just felt blessed that he could do it again and this time he could do it properly. Christopher had brought him out of his trance by smiling. Christopher was smiling! 

“Callum! Come quick!”

Callum ran in as fast as he could carrying Sophie being careful with her 

“What!”

“Look! Christopher is smiling at me!”

Callum nearly cried with tears of joy, their son was smiling at them, this was amazing. No one ever told them that they would experience such joy this early but they were wrong.

“I can’t believe he’s smiling at us, this is amazing Ben.”

“I know our little boy is happy!”

Soon after a moment Sophie did the same as her brother 

“Aww Ben Sophie has joined in!”

Ben and Callum couldn’t believe it, their children were smiling up at them. No matter how hard it is with newborns, they would never ever trade this. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always Kudos and Comments much appreciated


End file.
